Love and Hate: A Fine Line in Between
by Rue12
Summary: Lily. Lily Evans. Lily. Lily Evans. Follow Lily's summer and 7th year in Hogwarts. Follow her as she makes new friends and lets go of old ones. Go with her as she discovers new secrets and reveals old ones. And finally, be with her as she discovers love and sees that it's not that far from hate. Because this is the life of Lily Evans finally revealed.
1. Prologue - Flashback

**_Lily._ _Lily Evans. Lily. Lily Evans. Follow Lily's summer and 7th year in Hogwarts. Follow her as she makes new friends and lets go of old ones. Go with her as she discovers new secrets and reveals old ones. And finally, be with her as she discovers love and sees that it's not that far from hate. Because this is the life of Lily Evans finally revealed._**

* * *

**Hey guys! This is my second story on James and Lily, and I've added Sirius and OC as well, so I'm still new to all of this. Please go easy on me!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Lily! Lily! Are you awake?!"

That's what Lily woke up to on a gorgeous Saturday morning.

"I'm up awake _now_ Tuny!"

Lily groaned and got up, stumbling to the bathroom. She glanced once at the mirror before shrugging, not really worried about how she looked. Once she got ready she ran down the stairs, barging straight into Petunia.

"Let's go to the park Lily. I bet I could swing higher than you!"

"You cannot swing higher than me! You know you can't." Lily retorted with a smug smile.

"Well, let's go find out!" Petunia teased sticking her tongue out at Lily before running off.

Lily smiled and followed her into the park and got on a swing next to Petunia's, shoving herself off the ground with her feet, into the air. They talked about anything and everything, toothy smiles pasted onto their faces, laughing almost all the time.

"We should go home now before mom gets worried." Petunia stated after a while with a frown.

"Okay." Lily replied although she kept on swinging, going higher and higher.

Petunia slowed the swing down and got off carefully.

"Come on Lily."

"Coming!" Lily prepared to jump off the swing, onto the ground.

"Don't do that! You know how many times mom has told you not to!" Petunia shouted.

"It's fine. I've done it plenty of time!" Lily retorted, laughing.

She jumped off the swing and walked over to Petunia.

"I want to show you something." Lily stage whispered.

She glanced around her to make sure no one was watching before turning around and plucking a flower from the ground. Petunia was looking at her strangely.

"Watch." Lily said.

Lily put her hand over the flower, her face contorted in concentration. The flower slowly started to open up its petals and then fold back again. Petunia was staring at Lily in a mix of shock and envy passing over her face.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just can."

Lily started doing it again.

"Stop it!"

"Why?" Lily asked her looking confused.

"Just don't. It's creepy."

Lily winced looking a little hurt.

"Okay. I'll stop."

"Good." Petunia looked at her distastefully. "Let's go home."

"WAIT!"

A boy jumped out of the green spiky bushes behind Lily, startling them all.

"I know what you are."

"What do you mean?" Lily questioned.

"Come on Lily, let's go. It's no use wasting our time on this _boy_." Petunia sneered when she said boy. She didn't seem to like the boy. He seemed off and she felt like she had seen him before. Not to mention the way he looked with his to hand-me- down clothes and greasy hair that looked like he had never taken a shower in his life. Overall, he looked disgusting.

"Wait Tuny. What do you mean?" Lily asked the boy again. She didn't have anything against the boy, and she was quite curious as to what he meant.

"You're a witch." The boy said smiling.

Lily looked affronted. "That's not a very nice thing to say!" She turned on her heel and walked away, joining Petunia.

At that time, she didn't realize that what the boy had said would change her life forever.

* * *

**So, how was it? I hope it was okay! This was more of a flashback as you'll see in the soon to come chapters! So **_**PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Hogwarts Letter

_**Lily. Lily Evans. Lily. Lily Evans. Follow Lily's summer and 7th year in Hogwarts. Follow her as she makes new friends and lets go of old ones. Go with her as she discovers new secrets and reveals old ones. And finally, be with her as she discovers love and sees that it's not that far from hate. Because this is the life of Lily Evans finally revealed.**_

**Hey guys! I wanted to thank you all for the fantastic reviews! I especially would like to thank CapturetheFinnick! I got great reviews and tips from you. I will try to correct things to the best of my ability and I appreciate the review.**

**Again, thank you all! Ok, ok, ok, I'll stop now. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Lily! Lily! Get up! I don't have all day."

This had been going on for the past summer and was the same case on this typical Saturday morning. She had, yet again, woken up to Petunia screeching at the top of her lungs on this particularly dreadful morning.

"Okay! I'm up!" Lily shouted back at Petunia.

She got up and headed into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, Lily groaned. Her long, wavy auburn hair looked like a bird's nest. Picking up a comb, Lily carefully combed her hair down before brushing her teeth and putting on dark skinny jeans with a creamy peasant top that came down to her elbows. She headed down the stairs only to find Petunia waiting for her there. She never waited for her anymore, why was she waiting now?

"I'm going to the park with my friends, and Vernon will be coming by later. You better be gone by then, Freak." Petunia said sharply before turning on her heel and walking away swiftly without waiting for a reply.

"So that's why she was waiting, not like I'm worth her time to even say _hi._" Lily muttered under her breath.

Lily stormed into the kitchen and made her breakfast, fuming. Ever since she got her Hogwarts letter, Petunia and she had a rocky relationship. When she decided to go, and boarded the train to Hogwarts something in Petunia seemed to have snapped just like a twig and with that, their relationship. Lily knew Petunia had been jealous because she had seen a letter from Professor Dumbledore, when Severus and her were snooping in Tuny's room, stating kindly that she couldn't come to Hogwarts because she was a muggle. Obviously, Petunia hadn't taken kindly to that. She hated it when she wasn't the best out of the two of them. She _always _had to be the best. Lily just didn't understand why Tuny couldn't accept that she was a witch, _not _her, and just GET OVER IT!

_'I guess I'll never know.' _Lily thought, sighing.

She plopped into a chair at the breakfast table, munching at her breakfast, thinking of anything and everything. She would have to leave the house soon and she didn't have any chores to do outside. She had no clue where to go.

'_Maybe I'll go to the mall and just roam around... but than I would have to go by myself. Nope, I am not going by myself_.'

Alice had been staying at her boyfriend's, Frank Longbottom's, house for the summer and Lily knew that Alice would hate if her vacation with Frank was distrubed, so _that _was out of option. Her other friend, Iris, had gone to Europe with her family, so she couldn't go to Iris's either. After the fallout with Severus Snape, this summer had been ten times worse than any other for Lily. She ended staying inside at home more, giving Petunia many chances to insult Lily.

Not long after Lily had finished her breakfast and was putting it in the sink, she heard a tapping sound coming from outside the kitchen window. She glanced out and saw a large tawny owl waiting with a Hogwarts letter in its mouth. Lily let a gleeful smile slip onto her face and taking the letter from the owl's beak. She watched the owl glide away before turning to her letter.

The letter was crisp and neat, although a little yellowed. It had the Hogwarts crest on the top showing all four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Lily was in Gryffindor the brave. Slytherin and Gryffindor have had a huge rivalry for as long as you can think off and had many competitions to see which one of them was better than the other. Although they do all kinds of things to each other to prove that they're superior, Gryffindor _always _plays fair and _never _inflicted any actual harm. Whereas in Slytherin, all they did was cheat and lie, doing everything in their power to hurt others physically and mentally. Severus Snape was in Slytherin, and Lily couldn't count how many times her friends had warned her to watch out for him. Being Lily, she had defended him every time to find that he stabbed her in the back and didn't value their friendship at all. No, she didn't hate him, but she certainly didn't like him.

Lily focused her attention back on what was inside the letter. She slowly picked it up, hoping she got what she had been working so hard for.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter wasn't that long, and I'm really sorry, but I wanted to write the next part in Lily's POV. **

**I also wrote about the houses, because I realized that some people who don't read Harry Potter read these and I thought they should know about houses and their rivalries before I go deeper into the story. After all, it does play a big part in Lily's story.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley

******_Lily._ _Lily Evans. Lily. Lily Evans. Follow Lily's summer and 7th year in Hogwarts. Follow her as she makes new friends and lets go of old ones. Go with her as she discovers new secrets and reveals old ones. And finally, be with her as she discovers love and sees that it's not that far from hate. Because this is the life of Lily Evans finally revealed._**

* * *

**Okay_,_ I'm back guys! Please, please review.**

**Also, I wanted to let you guys know that I HATE sad endings too, but I would like this story to go by the book. I'm sorry Peter pretty much murdered James and Lily, but it's got to happen. I'm sorry Sirius ends up single, but IT'S GOT TO HAPPEN!  
**

**Finally, for those who have been reading this from when I first published it, I have updated and changed some things in the previous chapters, so I suggest you go back in read as there is a different character that was added and one was taken out. No, I will not tell you who it is here.**

**Okay, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Lily's P.O.V._

I slowly picked up the letter in front of me, hoping I got what I've been so hard working for. I swear on Merlin if I don't get it... The letter did feel slightly heavier then previous letters, but I' not going to raise my hopes. Nope, not going to. Okay, never mind. I already did. I let a sigh escape me. It's now or never.

Taking a deep breath I slipped my pointer finger gently into the seal, careful not to pull anything off at first. I close my eyes, not wanting to look until the letter, and hopefully the badge, were in my hands. Hopefully. I lift my finger bit by bit, letting the suspense build it up before I couldn't control myself any longer. I quickly tear the seal off and dump the letter's contents into my hand. Oh please, please, please, be there! I don't realize that something has fallen out. I rummage through the parchments, finding three of them instead of two. One is a letter from Professor Dumbledore accepting me to Hogwarts for my last year. This isn't the one I wanted, I get this one every year. Another letter is a list of supplies I will be needing for my seventh year from Professor Mcgonagall, and finally, my last letter clearly states that I've been made Head Girl! I stand there puzzled. I know I should be whooping with joy, but if I got the letter than where is the badge? The first thing that came to my mind was Potter. He must have done this as some sick prank. But how would he get the other letters? No, it can't be him... Then I see something glinting in the sunlight by my foot. I hurry and pick it up to find the Hogwarts crest inscribed onto the badge. I squeal in excitement. Below the Hogwarts crest in tiny, loopy letters are two words. Head Girl. I do a little dance in the kitchen. I pushed myself to the limit the past seven years, and it seems as if it has finally paid off. Now I'm left to wonder who I will be working with... Who is Head Boy? It doesn't say in the letter. It will probably be Remus, but I don't care which prefect it is as long as it's not a Slytherin. The fact that they hate me is quite publicized.

As I'm about to go up to my room, wanting to send a letter to Alice, Iris, Bridget, and Stella, I notice the time. It was 11:22! I started to panic. Petunia will be back any minute and she would _kill_ me if she sees me when she gets back. No, I mean it. She would kill me. Personally murder me. Fully fledged assassination. I got to hurry. I dash up the stairs, still not knowing where to go before realizing that I can get my school supplies now itself. I grab a wad full of muggle cash and some leftover wizard money that I had as well. I send a quick, messy letter to Stella, but I honestly don't have time to send one to the others. Maybe Stella can come shopping with me. I don't want to go by myself, and I know how much she loves shopping. I groan thinking about all the places she would drag me into. Maybe I shouldn't ask her to come... Oh who am I kidding, I am not going to go by myself, and with that I sent the letter.

_Stella,_

_Can you meet me at Diagon Alley?_ _I need to leave the house, and I'm getting school supplies. Also, I have a surprise that I need to tell you!_

_-Lily_

That was how my letter went. I grabbed my silver, hipster purse, stuffing my money and wand into it as I clambered down the stairs. I rushed outside feeling the cool breeze run though my hair, tangling it into small knots. I jumped into my car (it's a silver Lotus with doors that lift up), yes I have a muggle car as I do need to get to places somehow, right? I drove off towards Diagon Alley hoping that Stella would be able to come.

Once I arrived at a parking lot near Diagon Alley I parked my car there and walked to a brick wall. I used my wand to press certain bricks in a pattern, and after I was done, the brick wall opened up to a long path with stores on either side. Diagon Alley. I smiled, I was back in _my _home. Not Petunia's muggle one, but mine. I started heading down the path when I remembered something. Uh oh, I forgot to tell Stella where to meet me. I started to panic, wondering where Stella would go if she came here. That's a stupid question... She probably, no, she _would_ go to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. As I started to make my way over to the shop, I saw a wisp of blonde hair fly past me.

"Stella!"

The girl whipped her head around and a toothy grin appeared on her face as she saw me. I'm sure my face looked the same. She ran over a gave me hug that squeezed the life out of me.

"Ste-Stella. GET OFF ME!" I yelled, gasping for air.

"Merlin, I'm so happy to see you. I was bored all summer. My parents have to work at the ministry more than ever, so I almost never see them at home in the summer and with no on in the house it's even more boring. What about you? Wher-"

Only catching snippets of what Stella said, I quickly interrupted her. "Wow, slow down Stella. What do you mean no one in the house. What about Skippy?"

Stella's face contorted as her eyes clouded up with sadness and shifted to the ground. When she talked, she sounded on the verge of tears. "Skip-Skippy passed away. He was quite old, b-but I miss him so much!"

I was shocked. Stella had developed a really close bond with Skippy because her parents were rarely ever home and Skippy ended being her only company.

"Oh I'm so sorry Stella!" I pulled her into a hug trying to think of something to say that will get her mind off Skippy. I knew she wouldn't want to talk about him to much as it only makes the pain worse when you remember. "Well the butter beers are now on me when we get to school. As for now, we have shopping to do. Let's go!"

Stella gave me a small, grateful smile before we started to make our way around Diagon Alley getting the supplies we needed for school. We soon ended up in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. We ordered our ice-cream and took a seat. Stella was chatting away about something as I listened. Stella was Potter's and Black's cousin, and you could see the similarities between her and Potter. They both had raven black hair and sparkling eyes. Although Stella had chocolate brown eyes and Potter had hazel eyes, they both had a care-free look with dimples on both their cheeks. Stella wasn't as gorgeous as Iris or Bridget, but she certainly was pretty. There were still plenty of boys who would go out with her, not like she ever said yes to them. She was obsessed with pink and it was her absolute favorite color. She was even wearing a baby pink sleeveless top now with silver sequins rimming to top. She had black skinny jeans on, and her raven black hair was up in a pony with some loose strands falling out. On her feet she had on silver ballet flats and carried a small silver and pink wristlet. She looked beautiful. I snapped back into reality when I heard a deep voice beside my ear saying,

"Miss me Evans?"

* * *

**How did you guys like it? I am going to describe each character as they come one by one and than finally Lily. Hope that's okay!**

**Please REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW,**** REVIEW! Please!**


End file.
